icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Kress
Nathan Karl Kress (born November 18, 1992) is an American Film, Television and Voice actor. A professional child model since the age of three. He is best known for his role as Freddie Benson on iCarly .Wikipedia Bio Biography Early life Nathan Kress was born in Glendale, California to devout Christian parents, and resides in Southern California. He is the youngest of three brothers. Nathan's parents recognized his exceptional memorization skills at an early age, along with his love of performing quotes, songs, and jingles to his family. Nathan's parents saw this as an opportunity and began entering him into auditions, although he fell out of his acting career at the age of 6, returning to a normal life. He returned to acting at the age of 10, performing minor roles in television shows such as Chicken Little, House, Drake and Josh, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He currently stars on the hit Nickelodeon comedy TV show iCarly. Nathan officially completed high school on May 25, 2011 and tweeted this: "Done. With. High. School."Nathan's tweet, Twitter.com (May 25, 2011) Career When Kress was young, he would quote lines and monologues from television and perform for his family and friends. He began modeling, acting and voiceover work at 3 years old. At age 6, he took a break from acting. Then at about age 10, asked his mom to begin homeschooling him so that he could pursue acting again. He voiced the role of Eizan Kaburagi from Nickelodeon's animated series Shuriken School. He has also guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody as Jamie. Kress has enjoyed playing dramatic roles in House, Standoff, and Without a Trace. In early 2007, Nathan performed in a short film, Bag, for which he won a Jury Honorable Mention Award at the 168 Hour Film Festival for the role of Albert.168 Hour Film Project: 2007 - 168 Festival Winners Bag also won the Festival award for Best Comedy. On iCarly, Nathan's role is that of Freddie Benson, the technical producer for Carly's webshow, iCarly. Freddie is a computer whiz kid who has a major crush on Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) and an ongoing feud with Sam (Jennette McCurdy). "It's weird," says Kress, "I have to pretend to love Carly and hate Sam when actually we are just all really good friends." He co-stars with Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, and Jerry Trainor on the show iCarly. The show, Nickelodeon's most-watched show aimed at tweens (9-15), catapulted Kress to national fame among adolescents. Kress' performance on the show has been characterized by one reviewer as "sweetly nerdy". Interviewed by Nickutopia.com, he mentioned the typical schedule for a new episode: "Normally the way that our week is laid out on Monday we will read the script and rehearse Tuesday, and Wednesday we rehearse and at the end of the day we run through where we act it out, and Thursday and Friday we shoot.” He previously mentioned he did not believe he was going to get the role of 'Freddie Benson' when auditioning with 200 or 300 people, until he got a callback, and after a screen test with Miranda and Jennette, they picked him.Nickutopia.com Interviews Nathan Kress From Nickelodeon’s “iCarly”, Nickutopia.com (Aug. 31, 2010) He talks about new episodes of Season 4 here on a CleverTV.com interview, released on May 5, 2011.YouTube.com, (May 5, 2011) Filmography Films Trivia *Nathan's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iFence, iTwins, iBloop, iPity the Nevel, and iStart a Fan War. Nathan's Best Picks, iTunes.com (July 11, 2011) **iFence: "We run around smacking people with swords the whole time. Need I say more?" **iTwins: "I've always loved this episode, it's just funny stuff! And Jennette was brilliant playing two characters." **iBloop: "Although I technically wasn't in the episode except for my bloopers, I still say this is definitely a favorite. It's a cool look into the fun we have on set that doesn't make it to TV!" **iPity the Nevel: "I had SO much fun doing a parody of a vampire, and having Nevel (Reed Alexander) in an episode is always a blast! **iStart a Fan War: "Jack Black. I don't think any more explanation is needed!" *Appeared in the episode Who Did It to Trina? in the show Victorious. *Over the past five years his signature has changed from Nathan Kress and various autograph signings with his co-stars Jennette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove to "Nat K" or sometimes "Nat Kr-" as seen here *Nathan has been a licensed driver since he was 17 in 2009 and he has a silver Camaro. He named his Camaro Gracie and loves because his family has a history of owning Camaro. Nathan talks about his car *His current girlfriend is eighteen year old singer, actress, and dancer Madisen Hill a.k.a Madi. They've been in a relationship for almost two years. Nathan is close with all his iCarly co-stars. *Nathan made a cameo appearance as young Moi in their music video Superman along with his girlfriend Madisen Hill. Moi-''Superman'' music video *Nathan tweeted he's currently shooting a new movie role in Atlanta, Georgia Nathan's new movie role in Atlanta (August 24th, 2011), He also tweeted to research his role he, along with the cast are learning about and plying video games. *In Nathan's new movie he plays an incoming college freshman going to a video game design school. In the referenced interview this is the first he's been called a child star grown up into a grown Hollywood hearthob.Details on Nathan's new movie role *He is the youngest of three brothers. He has two older brothers Kevin and Andrew. Nathan's older brothers IMDB.com (Trivia) *Nathan explained why he blocked some his fans on twitter Nathan's Twitter Blocks Reasoning *During the Drake & Josh ''days, Dan Schneider had cast Nathan Kress as Toplin, a nerdy boy who had a crush on Megan Parker (Drake's sister, and Josh's stepsister) in the episode "Battle of the Panthatar." However, when he saw the potential Kress had, he gave him a character for ''iCarly, this time as a boy who had a massive crush on Carly. As for Toplin's scenes, they were ultimately cut, because the producers were worried that the young Nickelodeon fans seeing Nathan on Drake & Josh as a character similar to Freddie would confuse them. *Nathan will be appearing in a new TV Movie "Game of Your Life", December 2nd, 2011 on NBC. [https://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress/status/131953629790863360 Nathan's role in "Game of Your Life"']More details on ''"Game of Your Life"' *Nathan answered fans' questions via Twitter Nathan Kress Answers Fan Questions *'Fan 1:' "if you weren't an actor-what kind of work do you think you would be interested in?" **'Nathan:' "The Army is the only other thing I've ever really been interested in actually" *'Fan 2:' "Would you rather get a puppy sized elephant or an elephant sized puppy????" **'Nathan:' "Puppy sized elephant! Oh my goodness that'd be amazing" *'Fan 3:' "what's one of your weaknesses? Something you want to become better at?" **'Nathan:' "Musical talent is something I really want to work on. I'm starting to learn piano!" *'Fan 4:' "weird I know, but what hand do you write with? lol im a lefty ;)" **'Nathan:' "Me too! Lefty pride!! ;)" *'Fan 5:' "Do you really know about tech stuff IRL?" **'Nathan:' "Not as much as Freddie, but I know my way around a computer :)" *'Fan 6:' "What's a place you've always wanted to go to?" **'Nathan:' "Europe! Especially London and Paris. I did the Italian thing last summer :)" *Nathan's official Ustream Channel is BruinDude92 like his old Twitter Username Twitter Announcing Ustream Broadcast (Aug. 16 2010)Nathan's official Ustream Channel Photo Gallery 'Click here to view more Nathan Kress Photos''' References External links * Official Myspace * Official Twitter * Adults Category:1992 births Category:Males Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Cast Category:Adults